hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Fegelein and Friends
Fegelein and Friends is a scene in Downfall often used in parodies. The title of the scene is a misnomer; none of the generals featured in the scene can be truly considered his friends, either in real life or in some parodies. In Downfall ﻿The scene takes place after the Original Bunker Scene. Wilhelm Burgdorf asks what would happen next now that the war is lost, and Hermann Fegelein responds they should just end the charade. Wilhelm Keitel objects and goes on to say there will never be another surrender like in November 1918. However, Fegelein counters by informing them that Hitler told them to do whatever they want, assuming that he doesn't want to rule anymore. Burgdorf then states that nobody can replace him and that the Führer is the Führer. Hans Krebs then states that Hitler was only confused, but he'll recover. Fegelein asks what would happen after that. After a brief silence, Krebs continues to build on Keitel's point that Hitler never intended to surrender and tell that they owe it to him. Completely angered, Fegelein thinks that what they are saying are hollow phrases, and slams his fist on his palm while telling them they have to do something, or it would be too late. Burgdorf angrily states that he's only looking out for himself, and Fegelein, angered, tells him to mind his words. The scene ends with Keitel, Alfred Jodl, Krebs leaving as Fegelein and Martin Bormann remain. In Parodies ﻿This scene is commonly used for interactions between the generals and Fegelein, especially because he rarely appears in the rest of the movie. Some situations include Fegelein planning new antics or justifying them, Fegelein mocking Krebs' map pointing skills, and so forth. Sometimes the part where Fegelein slams his fist is used in superweapon parodies. Benad361 and other Untergangers use the part when Fegelein claps his fist on his hand for the Fist of Mass Destruction. Transcript Gallery Waiting Party watches the argument.png|The waiting party watches the argument ensue. Fegelein and Friends.png|Fegelein and his friends. Burgdorf the Führer is the Failüre.png|"The Failüre is the Failüre!" Fegelein rages and uses his fist of doom.png|Fegelein rages and uses his Fist of Doom. Burgdorf has a staring contest with Fegelein.png|Burgdorf and Fegelein have a staring contest. Krebs, Keitel and Jodl leave.png|Krebs, Keitel and Jodl leave with no comment. Keitel glaring at Fegelein.png|Keitel hates antics. Fegelein watches the four officers leave.png|Only Bormann wants to be Fegelein's friend. Trivia *This scene is notable for Keitel yelling, "Niemals!" ("Never!"), and for Burgdorf saying, "The Führer ist der Führer!" ("The Führer is the Führer!") *Jodl, Bormann, Otto Günsche, Traudl Junge and Gerda Christian appear in this scene but don't have any lines. *Despite the name of the scene being "Fegelein and Friends", Fegelein is enemies with the generals in some parodies. *Gerda's crying from Original Bunker Scene and After the Original Bunker Scene carries on into this scene. It is not until after the generals leave that she fully stops crying. ﻿ Category:Downfall Scenes Category:Common parody scenes Category:Ranting scenes Category:Scenes with transcript